The present invention relates to firearms, and more particularly to a firearm sight configurable in deployed and stowed positions.
Firearms can come in various shapes and sizes, and can be configured in various ways for different purposes. Many firearms are outfitted with a sighting system to assist a user in aligning the barrel of the firearm with a target so that a projectile fired from the firearm has a high probability of impacting the target in a desired location. Sometimes, a firearm is set up with fixed position iron sights, with a rear sight at the rear of the firearm and a front sight on the barrel of the firearm near its muzzle. This system is configured so that the user can align the front and rear sights with one another and a target to aim the firearm. In other cases, the firearm can be outfitted with an optical sight to be used with the iron sight system, and sometimes co-witnessed with the iron sights, so that a user can see the iron sights through the optical sight. The optical sight can provide magnification to assist a user in aligning the firearm with a target at significant distances. The iron sights can be used at closer ranges.
Some iron sights can be foldable from an upright position, in which they can be aligned with a target during aiming, to a down position, in which they are stowed, so they do not obstruct the optical sight. Popular and high quality foldable sights are the UTG® MNT-755 and MNT-955 Flip up sights available from Leapers, Inc. of Livonia, Mich. These sights are configurable in up or down positions. Each includes a pivot axle about which part of the sight pivots up or down. Each also includes a separate lock that is distal from the pivot axle. This lock can require additional area on the sights to enable actuation of the lock distal from the pivot axle. With the separate pivot axle and lock, additional machining is also required to ensure that these two components fit within the sight adequately, and so that the lock mechanism is manually reachable.
In addition, while such sights are suitable for most applications, each can in some cases require extra dexterity to both hinge, flip and lock or unlock the sight to or from the up or down positions. Further, because the lock is distal from the pivot axle, when the lock releases, the sight will move in such a manner that the user's digit can lose contact with the lock, unless the user moves their digit while engaging the lock as the lock moves to an upright position. When the user is wearing gloves or the sight is wet or slippery due to the environment, this also can impair adequate, sustained pressure on the lock by the user as the sight moves.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in the field of flip up sights for firearms.